1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to art display apparatus and, more particularly, to a modular graphics display for supporting and displaying a number of complimentary pieces of art work in a number of configurations.
2. Discussion
Modern art is becoming more and more graphic in nature often consisting of various geometric figures rather than of a scene. As such, the top, bottom, left and right sides of the art work have become more abstract. Advantageously, these types of art works can be displayed in any number of orientations to enhance and vary their appearance. However, there is no convenient way for suspending each art work in its many orientations.
Another modern trend in the art world is to combine a number of discrete art works into a single display. To accomplish this, a number of individually framed art works are suspended on a wall or the like adjacent to one another so as to yield a single display. Often, the image of one art work continues on an adjacent art work. However, there is no means for easily aligning adjacent art works together so that they compliment one another.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an apparatus for conveniently displaying a number of art works as a single unit which avoids the difficultly associated with aligning separate pieces on a wall or the like. Furthermore, there is a need to provide an apparatus for displaying a number of art works in a variety of interchangeable orientations so as to provide a variable configuration for the combined display.